Fireworks
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. One-Shot. Follows Egg Hunt. The annual fireworks show at the family lake house with a certain Goblin King. A surprise to my readers, since it might be awhile till my other story is updated.


Hello, my lovely readers. So this is all a surprise to everyone. I didn't even let my beta know about this. This is a one shot that follows _Egg Hunt_. This is no way is meant to be written in the same style as _Unknowing Queen_.

Labyrinth belongs to the wonderful Jim Henson, that now belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Fireworks**

The hot sticky summer late evening caused sweat to fall down the back of Sarah's neck from the bottom her messy bun, down to the top of her green maxi dress. It barely helped to cool her off. She stood facing the lake where most of the family were swimming or sitting on the boat house. Only she stood on the shore in front of the house.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah glanced down at her tablet sitting on her blanket laid out on the sandy shore. Where was he? It was almost time for the fireworks to start. She glanced back towards the tree line along the property line. Hidden in the growing darkness, Goblins poked their heads out from behind the trees and out of the brush of the bushes. They wouldn't know where their king was, but the fact they were here meant more than likely there wasn't a wish away.

A scream came down from the water. Sarah looked back at the lake and watched as her dad dunked Toby a few times into the lake. A smile crept on her face. At least, they were having fun. She was too worried about where her boyfriend was; since he had decided not to show up.

Behind her, she heard the sound of footsteps in underbrush. Sarah turned towards the sound and almost jumped in glee as well as groan. Standing in a black t-shirt and khaki shorts was Jareth, with his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

He walked towards her. "Sorry something came up."

Sarah placed her hands on her hips. "It couldn't have been your job."

Jareth smirked as she said it and stopped before her. "Not that part. I was at a meeting."

Sarah nodded as she removed her hands. That was code for he was at Court, and that meant he couldn't exactly leave when he wished. The code had slowly come around because neither wished for her family to know the truth, yet. "You couldn't have sent me a message?"

"I had hoped I would get out with plenty of time."

"You could have you know." She made a quickly waving gesture.

"I thought it would be better if I didn't. So have I missed the show?"

Sarah shook her head. "We've got a few minutes."

"EVERYONE OUT! The fireworks are about to start!"

Sarah glanced over her shoulder as people rushed to get on the boat house and up to the roof top deck.

"Seems I arrived just in time." Jareth nodded.

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, send a note next time, please."

"I will." He glanced at the tree line. "I see the normal troop has come. Good thing they won't mind the sounds, but I hope they don't get any ideas."

"I'm just worried about them doing something where they get noticed."

Jareth smiled. "Don't worry. I cast a quick spell to help conceal them more."

"Thanks."

Jareth nodded. "So where is the best place to watch?"

"I'd say the boat house deck on top is, but as you can see it's almost full. So I suggest here." She gestured to her blanket.

"More secluded?"

"I don't really want to stand actually." She gestured towards the boat house, where everyone was standing.

Jareth nodded. "Then shall we sit?"

The couple sat down on the blanket, being mindful of Sarah's tablet, and not too much later the alarm she had sent went off, just as the first firework went up into the air joined with the sounds of the goblins gasping in awe.

They sat in silence for the thirty minute main show, and once it was over and the people of the lake began their own shows, Jareth turned slightly towards Sarah.

"That was actually enjoyable."

"Told you it was good." Sarah smiled.

"I might use something like it for certain celebrations."

"Which ones? I don't really remember any holidays."

"I'll think of something." Jareth smiled.

Sarah looked at him. She didn't really like that answer. Something more was going on.

Jareth laid back on the blanket. "It's nice to relax."

"Is there something going on I need to know, Jareth?"

"No. It's something I have to deal with. " He slowly closed his eyes.

Sarah sighed. "So I don't need to worry about anyone coming after me?"

"No one is coming after you. Now why don't you join me? I figure you need to relax a bit since you had to spend the day with your stepmother's family."

Slowly, Sarah joined him on the blanket. Once she was laying beside him, Jareth took hold of her hand. Gradually over time, they fell asleep to the sounds of human and goblin enjoying the flashes of light in the sky.

* * *

So there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. So yeah no little history lesson in this story like the others in the series. I figured I didn't need to give one for the Fourth of July. I'm still working on my big story of the moment.

I hope all who celebrate have a safe and happy holiday.

CL


End file.
